DC Fanon Movies Wiki
! }} Welcome to the official , a collaborative encyclopedia for everything and anything related to the all FANON Disney Channel Original Movies (D.C.O.M. for short). Today is of and there are currently edits to this wiki. We currently have articles and files since April 30, 2014. 'This wiki is all about the Disney Channel FANON Movies, like the amazing Bullying, the great Becoming A Star and the classic Between the Stars. Have fun!' Owners *George Delanivias (president, movie maker) **One Team, One Soul (album) ( June 24, 2014) **Georgus (duet album with Cyrus Uy) (December 21, 2014) **A Rising Star (July 11, 2014) *Cyrus Uy (vice-president, movie maker, writer) **Cyrus (album) (July 4, 2014) **Hard To Forget (EP) (August 17, 2014) **Cyrus: The World Tour (Fanon Tour) (September 2014-2015) **Ultimate Halloween Playlist (Soundtrack Album) (October 2014) **M.U.S.I.C (album) (Spring 2015) (2nd album for Cyrus) **Austin & Ally: Greatest Hits (Soundtrack Album) (2015) *Floyd Martinez (vice-president of sales, logo and movie Maker, director) **Piece of Me (album) (June 27, 2014) **Piece of Me: Acoustic Version (acoustic album) (2014) *Rules George's movies *''Becoming A Star (June 30, 2014)'' *''Shake It Up: The End (June 30, 2014)'' *''Stop Racism (July 19, 2014)'' *''Jessie: The Movie (August 1, 2014)'' *''A Great Danger (September 2, 2014)'' *''The Scandinavians (October 4, 2014)'' *''Vampires VS Werewolves (November 22, 2014)'' *''Austin & Ally & Liv & Maddie & Sam & Cat & iVictory Shake It Up (December 22, 2014)'' *''Scooby Doo: A Dangerous Mystery (July 11, 2014)'' Cyrus's movies *''Text Girl (March 21, 2014)'' *''Bullying (April 18, 2014)'' *''Dear Diary (May 16, 2014)'' *''Madison High (June 20, 2014)'' *''Gay Life (July 11, 2014)'' *''Shooting For The Stars (August 22, 2014)'' *''West High: Reunion Musical (September 26, 2014)'' *''Black TALL Man (October 31, 2014)'' *''Austin and Ally: The Movie (November 21, 2014)'' *''Christmas Tale (December 25, 2014)'' *''I Don't Care: #Return (January 30, 2015)'' *''Madison High 2: Spring Break (February 27, 2015)'' *''Gay Life 2 (March 20, 2015)'' *''Roy and Andy: Easter Break (April 5, 2015)'' *''After The End (April 17, 2015)'' *''Text Girl 2 (May 15, 2015)'' *''Miami High: Summer Musical (June 12, 2015)'' *''Robots Attack (June 19, 2015)'' *''Bullying 2 (July 17, 2015)'' *''My Summer (August 28, 2015)'' *''Spy Kids: Save The World (September 11, 2015)'' *''The Haunted Of The House (October 2, 2015)'' *''Black TALL Man 2 (October 30, 2015)'' *''Camp 13 (November 13, 2015)'' *''Madison High 3: Christmas Break (December 18, 2015)'' *''Dance It Up: The UK (January 15, 2016)'' Floyd's movies *''Between the Stars (May 2, 2014)'' *''Between the Stars 2 (June 1, 2014)'' *''Kingdom Days (July 11, 2014)'' *''Kingdom Days 2 (RUMORED) (September 2014) *''WiNNER (August 1, 2014)'' *''Ask Me (TBA, 2014)'' R5 and Auslly Rocks' movies *''Austin & Ally: The Movie (Late 2015)'' *''Dance For Life (Summer 2015)'' Mary's movies *''Anorexia (July 13, 2014)'' *''Enemies or Friends? (August 2, 2014)'' *''A Shy Girl (October 7, 2014)'' *''Austin and Ally in Greece! (October 20, 2014)'' Cancelled movies *''Austin and Ally On Deck with Sonny Shakes It Up (July 11, 2014)'' *''Stop Hate (July 11, 2014)'' *''Problems (July 11, 2014)'' *''A.N.T. Farm: The Return (September 26, 2014)'' *''Sonny With A Chance: The Reunion (September 26, 2014)'' *''2014 (September 26, 2014)'' *''What The?: The Movie (January 30, 2015)'' * Fears (February 27, 2015) *''Rapture: Heaven or Hell? (March 2015)'' Are you exited for Ask Me? Yes, it will be AMAZING! I dunno so, 50/50 No, it will be a LAME movie! Did you enjoy Madison High? Yes It was good but it could be better No Which shows of Floyd and Rekaya are the best? ALL! Finally Me I Want It Summer Adventures! Patrick & Katherine Did you like the Cyrus album? YES! NO! Which shows of Cyrus is the best? All! Dance It Up I Do Care Ashley & Kate Roy & Andy Wasn't Me What The? Gay Diary Growing Up Spy Kids Beyond the Realm of Consience *To upload a picture, click *To write a blog, click *To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. type=create width=25 break=no buttonlabel=Create a new page! Do you like the wiki? Yes! No. It could be better. How did you find out about this wiki? A friend linked you. You found out through Floyd's or Cyrus's dashboard. Other. What do you like most about the wiki? The appearance. The content. Other. You dislike the wiki. __NOEDITSECTION__